Great Dane
Sherpa Bizi Betiko |status = Deceased |gender = Male |home = Ceres, Sol system |occupation = Data broker |portrayed by = Ryan Stanley |seasons = One |first appearance = |last appearance = |image = S01E04_GreatDane_Profile.jpg }} Great Dane is the identity of a data broker on Ceres. He is also known as Nightbandit31 on his dating profile, and under several faked electronic ID's, one of them being Bizi Betiko. His real name remains unknown. Biography There is not much known about the real identity of Great Dane. According to his dating profile, which is probably fake too, he is 24 years old. Throughout the series When in goes through profile on the dating platform "LGNP", he finds an accepted date with someone with nickname "Nightbandit31". His chat-up line says: "I will be your Sherpa". In , after the situation in the Medina escalated because of the riot following transmission about the destruction of the , Miller finds a dead body lying on the floor. As he turns him around, he recognizes him as the guy from the dating platform with nickname "Nightbandit31". In , Miller is at the mortuary with the coroner who identifies the body as Bizi Betiko, according to its electronic ID. Miller leaves to visit Bizi's home, where he finds out, that Bizi Betiko is someone else and the stiff's ID seems to be faked. When he returns to the body, it shows him another ID with every new scan. Together with they find out, that Great Dane's body is full of implants, including an ID spoofer mod designed to fool cops, an inner-ear mike, a spinal stabilizer and a pancreatic pump. They also find a memory crypt in his leg. By the filenames of the encrypted data on it, they conclude that the guy must be a data broker. In his further investigation in , Miller is given a hint to go to a place called Tech Noir at level 14, where he should ask for a "Sherpa". There he finds the bunk and the workplace of Great Dane. Appearances |function1=cast |display1=appeared; uncredited |show2= |function2=cast |display2=appeared |show3= |function3=cast |display3=appeared |show4= |function4=cast |display4=credited only }} Media Images = S01E02_GreatDane_Nightbandit31-2.jpg|Dating profile "Nightbandit31" S01E04_GreatDane_Dating.jpg|Dating profile "Nightbandit31" S01E03_Great_Dane-1.jpg|Great Dane found in the Medina S01E03_Great_Dane-2.jpg|Great Dane found in the Medina S01E03_Great_Dane-3.jpg|Great Dane found in the Medina S01E04_GreatDane_Stiff-1.jpg|Great Dane at the mortuary S01E04_GreatDane_Stiff-2.jpg|Great Dane at the mortuary S01E04_GreatDane_ID-1.jpg|Great Dane's electronic ID #1 S01E04_GreatDane_ID-2.jpg|Great Dane's electronic ID #2 S01E04_GreatDane_ID-3.jpg|Great Dane's electronic ID #3 S01E04_GreatDane_dead.jpg|Great Dane at the mortuary S01E04_GreatDane_Stiff-3.jpg|Great Dane at the mortuary S01E04_GreatDane_implants-1.jpg|Great Dane's implants S01E04_GreatDane_implants-2.jpg|Great Dane's implants S01E04_GreatDane_implants-3.jpg|Great Dane's implants S01E04_GreatDane_implants-4.jpg|Great Dane's implants S01E05_GreatDane_workplace.jpg|Great Dane's workplace at Tech Noir S01E05_GreatDane_bunk.jpg|Great Dane's bunk at Tech Noir |-| Animation = File:S01E02_GreatDane_Nightbandit31.gif Notes * The nickname "Great Dane" is never used in the episodes and only appears in the credits. His real name remains unknown. Trivia * Although "Great Dane" is seen in on the dating portal, which is actually the only time he is seen alive, he is not credited in this episode. On the other hand, he is credited in , where he only appears for a few seconds as image on Miller's hand-terminal. * Other fake IDs of Great Dane are "Jeremy Gillespie" from Mars, and "John Hunter" from Earth. These are the names of 2 graphic designers credited throughout Season 1. * On the faked IDs appears "level 42". This is also the name of a British band whose song "Forever now" tells a story about "living forever" Forever Now (Lyrics). The name on the IDs, Bizi Betiko, means "live forever" in Basque https://twitter.com/pabolec/status/949959400546013185. This is probably one of the many easter eggs found in the Series. See also * Coroner (Ceres) * Bizi Betiko External links Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (TV) Category:Deceased (TV) Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Characters (TV)